Vant Oceanus
'''Vant Seas (''Umi Jiman, 海自慢)' is a fresh new member of Dragon Gunfire. He joined the guild in hopes to become strong. He is a water-make mage and hopes to be the best. He has joined the guild so he could be the strongest water mage in the guild. After numerous setbacks and loses, Vant is having doubts of his dreams of being the strongest mage in the world, causing his dark heart grow in power from feeding off on his upcoming lack of confidence and depression. Appearance Vant is young teenager with ocean blue ducktail hair. He has peachy colored skin. His eyes is dark blue. He has a athletic build due to his light diet and lots of hours of swimming. He wears a fishnet shirt underneath his small jacket, wears a two belted long shorts, has black wristbands with peach tan sea shells, sandals with sea shells and sea shells necklace around his neck. He has a dark seal that's in his right pectral. After joining the Beast Heart Guild, Vant was able to grab the Water Beast Uniform, a water styled fighting outfit that was made for in and out of water combat. It has blue fingerless gloves, blue sweat pants, a blue opened jacket, and bandages on the arms as well as the foot area. Personality Vant is very confident when it cames to battle. He feels like he can release his stress and his worries. So any chances that he can take to fight, he will take it. He loves to read books in his free time. He mostly reads about fishing tips and battle tips. He absolutely LOVES fishing as much as he loves swimming , he hopes to be a pro at fishing and swimming. Vant loves to swim in the water to collect shells for him to wear , he likes to wear them because he feels closer to the ocean. He likes to train to master his water-make magic. He hates being rusty. Vant absolutely hates bullies because he hates it when the strong picks on the weak. Vant's hates losing. He takes every defeat hard and blames himself for it, he also hates being so shy when he is around people and he really hopes to overcome it someday in the future. His biggest fear is that he belives that he will get left behind because of his weakness. His other weakness is hurting a female. Due to his parents strict teaching on never fighting a girl, Vant usually surrenders to girl in a fight. If the female commits any harm, he will restrict her moves without hurting her, but since he has Dark Heart, this may extend to maybe beating her to death if not careful. After being purged by the guild, he was questions the reason he was there in the first place, so he decided to leave the guild with his friends and hopes to reform themselves and find a answer to their life goals since their current pace is not working. After their lost against Roras Rider; the Speed Beast, Vant saw just how much he was lacking and decided to join the guild to help him grow. After 3 years of training in the Beast Heart Guild, Vant has grown into a stronger, wiser, selfless man along with new skills he has accumulated over the years. He now sees powers as a way to protect instead of destroying things. This man is no longer the one who seeked power to be strong, he seeked it to be a shield for his family, friends and most importantly, his home of Dragon Gunfire. Magic & Abilities Vant is a powerful and still growing water mage, getting stronger after each misson and gaining skills and wisdom along the way. He can use both Static and Dynamic style Make-Magic, eliminating the style weakness and making him ready to take on many opponents. 'Water-Make ' (水メイク ''Mizu meiku '' and ) Water-Make is a Elemental Magic revolves around the user of water and liquid. It is also has the ability to shape object by using the water at Vant's will. Vant has been able to use this spells since he was 8yrs old, giving him experience in the art of water magic over the years. He has since then created many spells with finesse and speed, making him a powerful mage in a way to out pace his opponents. Here are some spells he has created to support him in battle: ▪ 'Water-Make: Super Triple Dragons Strike' ( level 4 ) - A Molding Magic type of Elemental Magic that uses constructs/ weapons out of Water-Make . Vant learned this spell when he was 18 while training at sea. First, The process begins when he puts his hand over his fist as a blue magic seal appears, sacrificing a good portion of his magic while drawing water from the air and into the sea. Secondly, 3 gargantuan dragons made of water spew forth from seal, ready to strike as it requires good mental control over the size of the attack, and positioned them in front of them. Finally, Vant commands the water dragons to attack as they move foward at high speed, at said speed that can give the opponent seconds to move out of the way or get hit by a spell with enough impact and speed to crush their bones. Advanced users can shrink the size of the spell, making it easier to make more of the spell and increasing the speed and impact along with the power of the attack like a bullet. Master level mages can shrink it even further and maximize the power, speed and impact that could break bones or bend thick steel. ▪ 'Water-Make: Arrows' ( Level 7 ) - Vant puts his hand over his fist as a blue magic seal appears, then arrows of water shoots at the seal at fast speed. Vant can put more magic into the seal and shoot more faster and sharper arrows in the form of a barrage. Vant perfers to use this for long range combat. With his Water Boost activated, the arrows becomes sharper and faster, enough to pierce through the human body and dent steel. ▪ 'Water-Make: Dragon Claw' ( Level 3 ) - A Molding Magic type of the Elemental Magic , Water Magic . This allows Vant to creates nearly everything he needs in and out of combat by creating constructs of sorts. Vant puts his hand over his fist as a blue magic seal appears on either on his wrists. Water comes out of the seal, surging around his right hand or left hand and turns into a claw of water. This spell capable of ripping steel and flesh apart if the spell is enhanced further. Perfers to use for close quarters combat. ▪ '''Water-Make: Giant Water Sphere' ( Level 1 )- Vant closes his eyes as he puts his hand over his fist to concentrate that makes a blue magic seal appear. This works after Vant uses Water-Make: Seafloor that creates a immense amount of water on the ground. He grabs his trident and he begins to focuses all the water into a water sphere the size of a 2-story house. Vant will only use this magic when he captures the opponent in a bind for this to work as this takes almost all of his magic to perform. ▪ Water-Make: Whip ( Level 4 ) - Vant's puts his hand over his fist as a blue magic seal appears on his right palm. Water spews forth from seal as it begins to form and finally turn into a whip. This spell can be used for moving around and when enhanced enough, it could impale a target. Vant perfect to use this move for close to long range combat. ▪ Water-Make: Triple Dragons ( Level 6 ) - Vant puts his hand over his fist as a blue magic sigil appears, three dragons of water spiralling like a drill that smashes into the opponent and breaks their guard. Vant uses this move for long and mid range combat. ▪ Water-Make: Bullets Barrage ( Level 4 ) - Vant puts his hand over his fist as 5 blue magic seals appears in front of him. Small, but very sharp and fast bullet-sized water comes forth to rapid fire on thr enemy. Vant wants to use this move for long range combat. ▪ Water-Make: Arrows Barrage ( Level 3 )- Vant puts his hand over his fist as a blue magic seal appears in front of him. Many arrows formed from water begins to fire at high speeds and it has low homing capabilities. Vant only uses this for long range combat. ▪ Water-Make: Seafloor ( Level 1 ) -Vant slams his hand on the ground creating a sea blue magic circle that expells a great amount of water from it capable of covering a large area in upwards of 10 feet of water. Vant wanted to use this at long range for him to concentrate the volume and power of the spell as this is only used as a last resort. ' Water Magic '( 水メイク Mizu meiku) - Water magic allows the user to cast spells that is created from the use of the element of water. * Pistol ' ( Level 5 )(ピストル, 拳銃, ''Pisutoru '') - ''Vant raised his hand into the air and he opens his hand to fire a very fast bullet. He can used both of his hand open to increase the rapid speed and power output. Vant perfers to use this move for mid to long range combat. * 'Mini Bubble Explosion ' ( Level 1 ) ( ミニ爆発 Mini bakuhatsu '') - '' Vant puts his hand together and opens them as he releases many small bubbles into the air. If touched, they will explode upon contact. Vant perfers to use this move mid to long range. * 'Waves ' ( Level 1 ) ( ウェーブ '' ~ēbu ) - '' Vant punches the ground as a rapid speed waves of water comes at the foe in a attempt to push them back. Vant perfers to use this at any range. * 'Water Slash ' ( Level 2 )( 水のスラッシュ Mizu no surasshu ) - '' Vant begins to slash his foes vertically and horizontally with his hand covered in water with a shape of a sword. Vant perfers to use this at close range combat.'' * '''Aqua Vortex ( Level 1 ) - The user uses Water Magic to create a giant vortex to entrap foes or knock attacks away. Vant perfers to use this at close to mid range combat. * Water Body ' ( ) - ''Similar to Lightning Body, Vant can cover/coat his body in Water Magic. This increases his speed, strength, and durability. He also uses this to attack the opponent like a Shark attacking its prey. Vant can also use this spell to help him out in the sea against predators. '' ▪ ' Water Boost ( ) - '' The special ability to multiply and enhances the overall powers of Water Magic. Each time Vant uses this Boost, it grants him incredible power. It also can give him more abilities. The limit is Level 3, giving the mage a 8x boost of power.'' ▪ ' Water Dome ' ( Level 1 )- '' One of Vant's moves he learned in training to better himself. Vant activates a blue magic seal underneath his feet and the opponent as water spew forth from the seal and surrounds them both with dome of water the size of a stadium. Vant only use this spell for protection'' ▪ ' Water Orbs ' ( Level 1 ) - '' Vant moves both of his hands in a circle format as a blue magic seal appears behind Vant. 10 orbs of water forms around Vant latch on the opponent if they strike him, giving him the ability to move them via, water magic or he can detonate the water, hurting the opponent.'' ▪ ' Water Blast ' ( Level 1 )- Vant raises his right hand in front of himself as a blue magic seal appeared in front of his hand. A water blast of tremendous force and power that can bend or break through steel, hits the opponent head one. Fighting Magic ( Level 2 ) - Fighting Magic is the magical ability to greatly increases a mages power through martial arts that focuses less on simply casting spells. ( Taught on Tournament Land and being improved in Beast Heart.) Vant wanted to learn this magic to help strengthen the effects of his water magic along side his Lance Magic. With this, he can focus on giving them more destructive power to give him a edge in combat. His master, Aaron Might, taught him these set of skills. ▪ ' Enhance ' - This allows the user to grealy increases their power. ▪ ' Enhance X2 ' - This allows the user to grow even stronger to devastating results. ▪ ▪ ' Enhanced Body ' - Possessing this magic has altered and enhances the users body to a state that surpassed a normal human body. Lance Magic ( and ) - Vant was taught this magic because he wanted to wield a lance in combat. Saying that it feels right to him. This magic works the same way Sword Magic works on swords. This allows him to focus the Eternano in the mage's body flow into the weapon, causing a chain reaction that changes the weapon that was specifically made for combat and none-combat purpose. ' Dark Heart ' ( and ) - The special ability to draw the evil part of their selves and turn it into a near-Unmatched power. This only happens if the user experience a near death experience or give in to the darkness by allowing the following emotions for it to activate. This power can make a mage incredibly powerful. Empowers the user from negative emotions. In this state, he can grow black wings, shoot laser from his third eye, and shoot dark/corrupted energy blast from his hands. His capabilities in this form has increased dramatically. This is another power of the recently awakened Aspect Magic and growing into a new magic called Brand Magic in the future. ▪ ' Level 1 ' - The first form of Dark Heart. Magic in this form is stronger and a bit more corrupted in this state. The user physical change that the user eyes is blood red. The user's is a bit more aggressive at this point. Power boost up by 2x. ▪ ' Level 2 ' - The second form of Dark Heart. Magic has grown stronger in this form and the Magical Aura had darken. Physical change is that his sclera is black. The user's personality is more aggressive in this point. Power boost up to up by 4x. ▪ ' Level 3 ' - The third form of the Dark Heart form. The magic in this state is even stronger than before and the magic along with the magical aura of the user is now a bit dangerous to be close to at this time. The change now the user's hair is now wild purple long hair that is at waist-length. Then the skin is turned black with purple symbols around the body and red lines forms the body. The user's personality is now battle hungry and now craving more power. Power boost up to 8x. Brand Magic - A new magic that is born by infusing various powers/abilities into a Mark/Tattoo and then graft it into the body of the user, allowing then to access its powers depending on that mark. * Selach ( - Vant has gained the ability to turn into a humanoid shark, granting him greater abilities and makes him more dangerous in the water. This power also gives Vant a blue tribal tattoo on his back. Water Maneuverability - Vant demonstrated great skill in the water during Water Course, moving fast, graceful, and agile completely unaffected by the water's current. Speed Swimming '''- Being trained around water and in the water for as long as he can remember, Vant takes little damage from water based attacks no matter how strong it is due to havin a resistance to Water Magic / Water-Make spells. This also helps him swim better in water for combat and non-combat purposes. Vant is an advanced level swimmer with great compliments from people. '''Training Regimen - Vant has been training him in the Courses that have at Beast Heart, made to enhance/strengthen any skill or power of the body, mind, soul, etc. This power is serving Vant well in finding out who he is. * Enhanced Condition - Vant's body has been pushed to a gruesome, tireless training every day, unlocking more of his powers and skills that will serve him well. * Enhanced Polearm Proficiency - Vant has spent alot of his time in Dragon Gunfire with his Water Magic Spear for combat for a long time. Thanks to the Lance Course, * Enhanced Agility ' - Vant's yearly training by swimming has give him incredible agility. This also helps him to dodge attacks since he is a nimble person. Thanks for training in the Mage Training Temple in the Agility Room, his agility capabilities has expanded to dodge an attack in the ocean with ease while a normal man could get hit and become wounded in the process. However, this happens when he uses his Water Body spell and using Water Boost to only increase his speed and agility even more, allow Vant to react much quicker and his response time to help him move out of harm's way in a instant than a normal human ever could. When Vant fuses Dark Heart, Water Body, Water Boost, Jet Shell, and his newly acquired Hellion power into one, his agility has skyrocketed to the point that only a S-Class or guildmaster can catch him. Currently, he is training in Beast Heart Guild to increase his agility. ' Speed Swimming '- Thanks to the years of swimming, Vant has become quite the swimmer. Thanks to his Mage Training Temple Swimmer Training, he can swim in the water close or faster than many Aquatic animals. Using his water magic in the water, he becomes even faster and stronger in the sea. He is currently combining his spells to help him swim better in water such as his Water Body spell that makes him swim like a fish and hunt his prey like a shark. It is very helpful for rescue and finding lost items in Search and Find Missions. Currently, he is train to increase his swimming skills in Beast Heart. * '''Enhanced Stamina '- Thanks to his training, he can cast more spells now and last longer in battle. With the addition of Mage Training Temple in the Stamina Chamber; a room that was made drastically increase a man's stamina, Vant's magical reserves has expanded and grown drastically, allowing him to cast and last longer in battle. Even now, he plans to increase his stamina higher so he can perform well in combat. To maximize his stamina, Vant would use Magic Weights to move around in and meditation to further increase his magical power higher. Currently, he is training to enhance his stamina in Beast Heart Guild. * 'Enhanced Lungs ' - Vant developed this skill by daily workout and rough regime that focuses on his breathing capabilities in the water and out of water. This skill shines when he is deep in the ocean. A fit human can hold their breath in the water for 22 minutes and 22 seconds, Vant can hold his breath in the water for 1 hour and 59 minutes, that's almost as long as shark can hold its breath, allowing Vant to fool enemies to think he drowned or died in the sea. Currently, he is training in Beast Heart Guild to enhance his physical capabilities. * 'Enhanced Durability '- what Vant lacks in magic reserves, he makes up in durability. He can take a beating until reinforcements arrives. Thanks to Mage Training Temple, Vant can take on massive amounts of damage and be able stand against it. He is currently training now to increase his durability in Beast Heart Guild in hope of better result. However, Vant was trained in warm temperature climate and not in a cold or hot climate, make the hot and cold water his enemy. * '''Enhanced Strength- Vant was strong enough to lift his dad entire fishing tool box due to constant training. Thanks to the further years and Mage Training Temple training, Vant is now strong to handle himself against much stronger mages. His fist is strong enough to leave cracks/dents in rocks and walls, mostly through the use of his water magic that increases his strength, muscles and strike force, making it powerful enough to punch through a boulder, with the Water Boost active to increase water spells, he can bend or punch through thick steel. He is currently in Beast Heart Guild in hopes of enhancing his physical strength. *'Enhanced Reading' - * Enhanced Calculation - Master Lancer - Vant has trained all of his life at sea and in the sea to master his skills. He is powerful on land to fight his opponents, but in the sea , he can be prove to be a very dangerous opponent. He uses his water magic to help him fight move gracefullyon the battlefield and to bring his opponents into the ocean for a sound beating. ▪ Water Tendril - A water magic attack that has send multiple tendrils of water. ▪ Water Spike - A spike of water magic sent towards the foe. ▪ Aqua Tornado - A giant tornado of water magic sent toward the opponent. ▪ Torrent Spear - A barrage of giant spear of water magic getting hurled at the target. ▪ Rushing Blue - A rushing water attack that coats the front of the body that rams the opponent. ▪ Poseidon's Wrath - Jumps into the air and throws the Trident into the ground, releasing a immense amount of Water Magic towards his opponent in a form of a flood. ▪ Raging Wave - Vant spins his trident to create enough water magic and then stabs the ground to send out a massive wave. ▪ Flowing Palm - Vant plants the water trident into the ground to focuses water magic into his hands and he releases a powerful current that flows foward, knocking other projectiles out of the way. ▪ Swirling Tides - Vant grabs his trident and he begins to spin it at high speeds, making a tremendous amount of water form around himself, creating a steady flow around his body and then he execute a slashing attack, sending the said massive tides towards the opponent. ▪ Calming Streams - Vant swings his triden around his body as water begins to form around him. The formed water begins to change into current then focuses it near his feet, he gets into a fighting stance with his lance pointed in similar position of a player of Poker. History Vant Seas was born on July 8th. His father, Nate Seas, who is a fisherman and his mother, Mora Seas, who also and swimmer. He was surrounded by and taught about the ocean and its creatures. They have a house in Hargeon Town. He was taking on alot of trips, which was about fishing, swimming and learning the seas animals. He loves every time he goes out to sea with his parents. On his 8th birthday, while they went to the store to get food, a robber came into the basement door and he was armed with fire magic. Scared, he tried to lock the robber in, but he burned down the door and Vant scooted away from the mad mage. In a state of shock, he blew the thief away with a very strong water magic. His parents ran back into the house and they ran to comfort the scared boy. The officers came and arrest the mage. Vant will never forget that day. On his 12th birthday, he learned how to control his magic and it took forms. He calls it water-make magic. He only practices it when his parents aren't around as he was doing daily duties like fishing, swimming, and helping his mother at daycare. When he read heard about the 10 wizard saints, he was so happy they he could explode. He wanted to be as strong as them so he could be more confident in himself. Then, his parents found out about his magic and they were happy for him when Vant thought they would hate him. They said that they were happy that he knows magic, but he needs to go to fairy tail if he wants to master it since they don't know how to help him there. On his 18th birthday, he was now old enough to move out. He gaves his parents a hug and he packs his belongings as he was moving into Magnolia Town, the home of the famous guild Fairy Tail. His parents gave him 5000$ to start out when he gets there. Vant thank them as he walks to Magnolia Town. He founds out about the Dragon Gunfire guild on a flyer and he runs down to the guild and joins it. He met the silent Crystal Dragon Slayer named Oliver Ore, who happens to come back from a mission, and challenges him to combat. After constant failures and losses in the GMG as well as combat, Vant has developed a appetite for power. This happened after Dark Heart; a another power source of negative origins awakened in Vant Equipment Water Magic Lacrima Trident - Vant's prized weapon. He bought this weapon to help complete his Sea Lancer Style. When he uses his Lancer Magic on his Water Trident, it changes into a Water-Enhancement Type Lance that drastically increase his Water Magic capabilities as long as Lancer Magic is being used. With the Ultimate Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem infused into it, it's power skyrocketed to a whole new level, giving Vant a tremendous boost of Water Magic power. ▪ ' Ultimate Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem ' - This Boosters Type item has been equipped into his Water Trident. This drastically increases the weapons already impressive power. Fishing Rod - Vant's childhood item. Battles and Events |-| Vant's Training=Taming The Darkness: Vant's Difficult Trials Master Dark Heart! Vant's Training In Tartarus! |-| Dragon Gunfire Stories=Child of the Sea vs The Violet Dragon: Training for S Class! Rematch! The Sea Child Vs The Violet Dragon! The Sea Child Vs The Crystal Drake |-| Vant's Beast Heart Stories= New Beginnings! Arcane Gear V.S The Speed Beast New Beginning! Arcane Gear Enters Beast Heart! First Beast Year: Vant's Growing Process |-| Vant's Storyline= Chapter 1: Riding The Waves! Trivia * Vant always has his hands together when he walks. * Whenever he is around strong people like Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, or Gajeel Redfox etc, Vant can be more confident in himself and in battle. * Vant only eat fish and he lives to mix it with salad and eggs. * When he hears or is near water, he relaxes and stops panicking or getting stressed out. * ( to Natsu Dragneel) '' " h-hello sir? Can i join this guild? " ''- Vant said as he walks to talk to him. * ( to Gray Fullbuster ) '' " so you are an ice-make mage?" Cool! I'm a Water-make mage!'' - Vant said as he greets the ice-make mage. * ( to Travis Flint ) " '' "Lava-Make magic huh? Sounds sweet man!" ''- Vant said as he meets the hot headed mage. * ( to Sandy Evans ) " '' I'm going to be so strong that i will stop doubting myself for good!" ''- Vant's declaration after '' Sandy Evans asked him his goals.'' * (to Women ) " '' I can't hit a girl. I can only restrict them of their moves. I just can't hurt them.'' " ▪ After Dark Heart awakened, Vant thought of nothing but to become stronger than he was ever before. He seeks this so he doesn't fall back in the guild. This is the side effect of the dark heart altering his brain into that of a demon, constantly seeking power and willing to get it no matter the cost. * ( to himself ) " '' i just don't know if i belong in this guild after so many things happened to me. I don't think...i should stay here if i can't be strong enough to make my dreams come true. A guild have no use of weaklings. '' " - Vant's view of his powers and his status. Links Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Water Magic User